Anónimo
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Marucho, quería permanecer en el anonimato sin embargo, Julie sabe que él es un pésimo mentiroso. (Leve insinuación de Marulie, Marucho x Julie)


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan Battle Brawlers, es propiedad de Mitsuo Hashimoto, con Sega Toys y Spin Master. De ser míos el Keith x Fabia sería canon y ambos hubieran saliendo con más frecuencia en Methanium Surge.

 **Nota:** Y después de tantos años, de borradas de disco duro (dos veces me paso) y buscar como loca algún escrito en viejos cuadernos –encontré esta viñeta–, es momento de invadir el solitario fandom de Bakugan ;A; (aunque lo parece, nunca es tarde para aportar su grano de arena al fandom. Le guardo cariño a Bakugan)

Es posible el Occ (fuera de personaje), como mencioné anteriormente este escrito tiene muchos años, lo edite un poco sin embargo, estoy en harás de ver nuevamente desde la primera temporada para refrescar mi memoria con la personalidad y demás de cada personaje. Prometo mejorar.

Ya por último aviso que yo soy de gusto bastante crack, este escrito es la prueba de ello (estoy seguro que es el primer Marucho x Julie), aunque como volveré a ver el anime. Mis siguientes escritos se enfocarán en los personajes de la primera temporada.

* * *

 **A** nónimo

* * *

─Señorita Julie, acaba de llegarle esto a la mansión.

Al escuchar su nombre, ella voltea y ve como Kato-san, el mayordomo de Marucho, le entrega un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. A simple vista puede decir que son más de 50.

─Gracias, Kato-san─agradece.

Gustosa acepta el ramo de rosas y con sumo cuidado, trata de no tirarlo –está algo pesado para ella– lo deposita sobre la primera mesa que encuentra desocupada en la habitación.

─¿Quién te mando flores, Julie?

Runo, no tardó en preguntar y aunque no lo hagan notorio; observa esa pizca de curiosidad en los ojos de Alice y Marucho.

─No lo sé Runo, deja busco si tiene una tarjeta─Responde y hace lo que anteriormente menciono. Observa por todos lados del ramo, busca la dishosa tarjeta, una que no encuentra o mejor dicho que parece que no existe.

─Creo que no tiene tarjeta─menciona. ─Quizás las flores no son para mí y el repartidor se equivoco de lugar─agrega, riéndose de ello.

No tarda en escuchar los gritos de Runo con la frase "Julie, busca bien". Alice camina hacia ella y le ayuda a buscar la tarjeta. Lo hace con extremo cuidado, trata de no dañar las rosas sin embargo, lo que más le sorprende en ese momento es el rostro de Marucho. Aunque él trata de disimular; su cara le grita un algo como "se supone que allí debe de haber una tarjeta" y cuando se ve descubierto él, aparta la mirada de la suya y hace cualquier cosa para que ella no sospeche de él...

─Julie, aquí está la tarjeta. Se había caído y los papeles que envuelven el ramo la mantenían oculta─informa, Alice. Le entrega la tarjeta pero, aquel suspiro de alivio que suelta Marucho, ya le da la certeza de quién le regalo las rosas.

 _ **"Feliz cumpleaños mi querida Julie**_

 _ **espero que te guste mi regalo"**_

 _Atentamente: Joe._

─Qué lindo es Billy─escucha de Runo y Alice.

 _Pd: Espero que lleguen bien, me costaron muchas horas de trabajo el poder comprarlas._

Finaliza y por lo menos por parte de Runo los "qué lindo", cambiaron por "ese idiota como pudo ser capaz de poner y escribir esa posdata".

─Ya Runo, te harás más fea si sigues de gruñona. Billy, es así.

─Julie, a quién le dices fea.

─Mejor vamos a buscar a Dan y Shun para seguir con los planes de tu festejo─suelta Alice para evitar que Runo se moleste. Se la lleva fuera de la habitación.

─Ahh...─suspira. Agradece que Alice sea tan considerada.

Con paso lento y tratando de no hacer ruido alguno (intentará ser un ninja como, Shun) se acerca a Marucho, aprovecha que él se encuentra de espaldas y lo abraza por detras –aunque su amigo es liviano que termina por cagarlo– posteriormente deposita un beso en su mejilla.

─ **¡Ju-Julie!** ─exclama, Marucho. Seguramente está sorprendido de su gesto, además se encuentra terriblemente sonrojado por lo que puede apreciar o por lo menos el rojo que ha adquirido sus orejas le hace pensar eso.

─Marucho, no me engañas se muy bien qué fuiste tú él que me regalo el ramo de rosas y no Billy. Tú rostro y gestos te delatan.

─Pero, te las mando Billy─le responde y ni él se cree lo que dice.

─Marucho, Billy será mi "novio" sin embargo, cuando eramos solo amigos él, siempre olvido mi cumpleaños─agrega y al no escuchar ninguna objeción por parte de Marucho, sabe que tiene la razón.

En cambio a él, esta en problemas.

¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto ese importante detalle?

Se supone que aunque las rosas las compro para Julie, todo el crédito y agradecimiento debería de ser para Billy. Él debía de ser un anónimo en todo esto.

Hace tiempo que decidió conformarse, era feliz con solo grabar en su memoria la hermosa sonrisa de Julie al recibir su regalo. Él sabe que ella jamás le verá cómo algo más que amigos y aunque Billy es un novio ausente, él decidió no aprovechar la oportunidad de intentar confesar los sentimientos de amor que hace tiempo brotaron por Julie. Los que él guarda con absoluto recelo en su corazón.

Juro, que mientras Julie sea feliz, aguantaría, aceptaría sin queja alguna el lacerante dolor qué e desgarra profunda y lentamente sus esperanzas de un amor qué no debió de nacer, que no era necesario sentir y experimentar.

Pero el que Julie sea amable con él, le ayude, el que ella no sea indiferente...

Lo hiere y lastima más que aceptar la triste realidad.


End file.
